gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos (HD Universe)
This article is about the city of Los Santos in GTA V. For the city in GTA San Andreas, see Los Santos (3D Universe). Los Santos is a fictional city located in the southwest part of United States in the Pacific Ocean in Los Santos County in the state of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. And is its 2nd appearance in the series. Los Santos is based on Los Angeles, California and its greater metropolitan area. Los Santos is Spanish for "The Saints", a play on "The Angels". Like its real-life counterpart of LA, Los Santos is a huge sprawling metropolis with a lot of cultures, the film-making industry and the hood life, just to name a couple. Not unlike Liberty City in GTA IV, the time and date of the city is present of the year the game was released. GTA V's rendition of Los Santos is divided into the sections of North Los Santos, East Los Santos, West Los Santos and South Los Santos, in which beneath the sections the streets are divided into districts or neighborhoods, and one incorporated city. The city is served by the Los Santos International Airport, which is one of the busiest airports in the world. Los Santos also has a extensive transit system. The city was first revealed in the debut trailer of GTA V. Landmarks and sightings *Mile High Club (under construction) *Maze Bank Arena *Los Santos Country Club (Los Angeles Country Club) *Vinewood Sign (Hollywood Sign) *Maze Bank Tower (US Bank Tower) *Badger Building (Capitol Records Building) *Arcadius Business Center (Westin Bonaventure Hotel) *Los Santos City Hall (Los Angeles City Hall) *8358 Eclipse Blvd. (Sunset Tower) *Standard Hotel look alike *801 Tower look alike *Puerta del Sol Yacht Club (Marina City Club) *Lombank Building (100 Wilshire Building) *Rockford Hills City Hall (Beverly Hills City Hall) *Rockford Plaza (Beverly Center) *Von Crastenberg Richman (Beverly Hilton) *Vinewood Bowl (Hollywood Bowl) *Weazel Plaza (Fox Plaza) *FIB Headquarters (One California Plaza) Air and Sea Ports *Los Santos International Airport (Los Angeles International Airport) *Port of Los Santos (Port of Los Angeles) Districts/Neighborhoods Central Los Santos Central Los Santos districts make up the area of Downtown Los Santos. The area is bounded by the Del Perro Freeway to the north, the La Puerta freeway to the west, the Olympic Freeway to the south and the Los Santos River to the east. The area is chracterised as Los Santos' most urban area of the city with the presence of the tallest high-rises. *Downtown Los Santos (Downtown) *Textile City (Fashion District) *Mission Row (Skid Row) *Pillbox Hill (Bunker Hill) *Legion Square (Pershing Square) North Los Santos North Los Santos comprises the neighborhoods that extend north from Downtown Los Santos into the Vinewood Hills at the northern fringes of the city. The area is suburban in nature and possesses Los Santos' most affluent and exclusive neighborhoods. *Alta (Chinatown) *Burton (Beverly Grove) *Rockford Hills (Beverly Hills) *Vinewood (Hollywood) *Richman (Bel Air) *West Vinewood (West Hollywood) *Vinewood Hills (Hollywood Hills) *Downtown Vinewood *Hawick South Los Santos South Los Santos includes the neighborhoods or areas that define as independent cities that extend south from Downtown Los Santos. The south of the city is home to Los Santos' poorest residents. The south-central districts has several low-income housing projects and garbage pilling up the streets. The city of Davis also lays in this area. South Los Santos is mostly based of South Los Angeles, aswell as the city of Long Beach. The port and docks of Los Santos is defined also as South Los Santos. *Strawberry (Inglewood) *Davis (Compton and Watts) *Rancho (Florence and Watts) *Chamberlain Hills (Baldwin Village) *La Puerta (San Pedro) *Los Santos International Airport (Los Angeles International Airport) *Elysian Island *Cypress Flats *Terminal East Los Santos East Los Santos comprises the neighborhoods bounded between the Los Santos Freeway and The Los Angeles River to the west and the Tataviam and Palomino Highlands mountain ranges to the east. The area sees considerable disparities of wealth, with northern districts (e.g. East Vinewood and Mirror Park) being home to the elite and middle classes, districts in central east Los Santos (e.g. El Burro Heights, Murietta Heights, La Mesa) possessing working class residents and southern districts being home to many of Los Santos' harsh industrial facilities. *East Vinewood (East Hollywood) *Mirror Park (Silver Lake or Echo Park) *East Los Santos ( East Los Angeles ) *La Mesa *El Burro Heights *Murietta Heights *Cypress Flats *Murietta Oil Fields West Los Santos West Los Santos comprises the neighbourhoods that sprawl west from Downtown Los Santos, extending as far as the Pacific Bluffs, at the city's western limits. Whilst not as affluent as North Los Santos, neighbourhoods in the west of the city generally still possess high levels of wealth. *Little Seoul (Koreatown) *Morningwood (Westwood) *Vespucci (Venice) *Vespucci Beach (Venice Beach) *Del Perro (Santa Monica) *Pacific Bluffs (Pacific Palisades/Malibu Bluffs Park) *Backlot City (Culver City) *La Puerta ( San Pedro ) Neighbourhoods that incorporated to cities *Davis (Compton and Watts) Highways/Streets *La Puerta Freeway (Harbor Freeway) *Elysian Fields Freeway *Los Santos Freeway *Del Perro Freeway (Santa Monica Freeway) *Olympic Freeway *Palomino Freeway *Senora Freeway *Great Ocean Highway (East Pacific Coast Highway) *Los Santos Freeway *Mountain View Drive *Jamestown Ave *Dutch London St *Portola Drive (Rodeo Drive) *Bay City Ave *W. Elipse Blvd *South Rockford Drive *Panorama Drive *Nikola Avenue *Forum Drive *Carson Avenue *Vespucci Boulevard *Strawberry Ave *Jamestown St *Vinewood Boulevard *Grove Street Transportation Los Santos offers a wide range of transportation, including a connected major highway system, and several other smaller highways, with several exits and on-ramps around the city. The city also has its own rapid transit system named the Los Santos Transit. Buses can also be seen spawned in traffic all around the city. Mountain Ranges *Tataviam Mountains *Palomino Highlands *Vinewood Hills (Hollywood Hills) *Banham Canyon (Topanga Canyon) *Tongva Hills (Agoura Hills) *Great Chaparral Law Enforcement Main article: LSPD in HD Universe '' The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves Los Santos, along with the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department. Their motto is "Obey & Survive", which is inscripted on their squad cars. Like the LCPD, they use the Vapid Police Cruiser and the Police Maverick as their main squad and helicopter units respectively. Gallery VinewoodHills-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Vinewood Hills DelPerroPier-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Del Perro Pier VespucciCanals-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Vespucci Canals lsbc-id.png|"Visit Los Santos & Blane County" as seen on Rockstar's GTA V website. Official Map.jpg|Los Santos and Blaine County Map los_santos_and_blaine_county_by_kawaksallas-d6mo0q8.jpg|Los Santos & Blaine County Aerial View Trivia * On November 3rd of 2011, Rockstar Games revealed that Los Santos' Grand Theft Auto V rendition will be bigger and contain rural areas, valleys, and beaches. (Source) * After travelling long enough in GTA IV the stats will record miles traveled from 'Liberty City' to '''Los Santos'. *The pedestrian stop/start walk signs show a man strutting. * Los Santos is the first city in the GTA series with an elementary school. * Los Santos is the only city in the HD Universe with highways wider than four lanes. Navigation ru:Лос-Сантос_поколения_GTA_V es:Los Santos (V) de:Los Santos (V) Category:Cities Category:Los Santos in GTA V Category:GTA V Category:HD Era Category:Cities in GTA V